Jericho
|kanji = ジェリコ |rōmaji = Jeriko |age = 18 |birth = September 6 |race = Human |height = 160cm (5'3") |weight = 50kg (110Ibs) |bloodtype = AB |gender = Female |hair = Lavender/Silver |eye = Black (after drinking demon blood) Amber (normally) |occupation = Holy Knight Apprentice |affiliation = Holy Knights New Generation Helbram Hendrickson |family = Gustaf † |manga = Chapter 9 |anime = Episode 4 |seiyu = Marina Inoue |english = Erica Lindbeck |alias = }} is part of the New Generation of Holy Knights after drinking the demon's blood. When she was an apprentice, she served the Weird Fangs and was stationed at the Baste Dungeon where Ban was imprisoned. Appearance Jericho is a young woman of slim build, with light (lavender/silver in the anime) hair that is swept over the left side of her face and tied into a ponytail at the back. It's described as 'sturdy" in her character profile. She occasionally wears her hair down, so that it falls to both sides of her face. One noticeable feature is that her lips are visible compared to other females without lipstick. Armor At Baste Dungeon Jericho wore a black coat over her armor, adorned with a cross on the left side and larger cross covering the back. Underneath her armor were similarly fashioned black clothes. Metal gauntlets covered her arms, while metal greaves and sabatons covered her legs and feet her armor didn't show much of her body shape as she lied that she was a man. Her current attire consists of a full body torso armor with a round opening at the chest area and a long skirt. Her undergarments are rose or pink and black coloured. Personality Jericho is a proud and serious individual who desires to prove herself as a knight. She is stern in her command over the guards of Baste Dungeon and confident in her abilities to the point of arrogance at times , which led to her humiliation by Ban. Jericho is revealed to have low esteem and possibly an inferiority complex due to being female, and disguised herself as a man to appear stronger and avoid ridicule. After drinking demon blood, Jericho became more comfortable about her gender, but also became darker in personality. History In her childhood, Jericho argued with her older brother Gustaf, a Holy Knight, that she wanted to be a Holy Knight too, only to be met with negative responses from him. At some point, Jericho became an apprentice Holy Knight, trained intensely in swordsmanship, and was stationed at the Baste Dungeon under the Weird Fangs. Plot Baste Dungeon arc As Ban escapes from his cell after hearing that his captain was still alive, from the guards, Jericho investigates the disturbance, soon finding the Deadly Sin. Showing only slight irritation, she demands he quickly return to his cell. Unimpressed by her arrogance, Ban, calling her a "brat", tells her to watch her attitude "when talking to a hero". Jericho retorts, calling him a "half-dead criminal" and instructs the guards to report to "Lord" Golgius that a prisoner had attempted to escape and that she had no choice but to kill him. She then attacks Ban without warning, launching a flurry of slashes, but is shocked to find that not one of her attacks managed to strike Ban. She wonders how he was able to dodge her attacks despite his severe wounds, only to realize that they had all healed. Ban then shows her a scar on his neck, stating that only that wound was was a real wound, and that it was a special case. Defeated and disrobed by Ban in order to get an armor and clothes, an embarrassed and angered Jericho orders the guards to search for Ban as well as bring her a change of clothes and armor. Later, after getting a new set of clothes and armor, she leaves the the dungeon along with the rest of the guards before Meliodas and Diane go in. She asks Golgius, who was with her, what his orders are, and is surprised when the Holy Knight triggers the Eternal Seal Spell and says that even ten Tyrant Dragons couldn't break the spell. She is later shown to be astonished when Baste Dungeon is destroyed. Vaizel Fight Festival arc Jericho, along with Twigo, is later summoned by the Great Holy Knight, Hendrickson, who states that he will give them new powers, after which both are guided by by Guila and her master, Helbram to a mysterious location with their faces covered. There, the both are shown the corpse of a chained demon , with them being surprised to know that a demon was not just an object of folklore, but actually existed. They are then given its blood to drink, and are explained to about its power-enhancing qualities by the Great Holy Knight. Jericho, though being hesitant at first, drinks it after remembering her embarrassment at Ban's hands. While Twigo dies due to being incompatible with the blood, she is shown to be compatible to it, and survives, thus gaining new powers, and is welcomed by Guila. Later, Jericho, Guila, and Marmas are shown to be riding two huge ray-like creatures with new armors and weapons. As they travel to Vaizel, Jericho expresses anxiousness to use her new powers. The three soon arrive at Vaizel, interrupting the Fight Festival. Noticing their arrival, the four Deadly Sins separate. Jericho soon finds Ban and delivers a surprise attack. She states eagerness to obtain her revenge, and that she will make sure Ban remembers her name. Her subsequent re-introduction reminds Ban of her, with him questioning her whether or not she cross dresses, since he believed that she was a male from their previous encounter. Much to Ban's surprise, the wound received from the surprise attack doesn't heal instantly, and Jericho attacks him again. She adds in that she no longer has any reason to pretend to be a man since she was weak, but is not so now. Kicking Ban, she spreads a drop of his blood that spurts near her lips as a substitute for lipstick. A few moments after Guila defeats Meliodas, King appears behind the two Holy Knights. Guila and Jericho immediately and relentlessly attack him, but are easily stopped by King using his Chastiefol. After some time, Guila and Jericho are shown to be defeated and collapsed, and King mocks them. Not long after, both stand up, once again ready to fight King. They redouble their efforts in attacking King, but are again stopped with ease by King using Chastiefol's "Sunflower" form. When King releases them with several projectiles from "Sunflower", Jericho and Guila resign to their fate, realizing that they cannot defeat King. In that instant, Helbram (who has been under the disguise of "Love Helm") vertically cuts Chastiefol into two, and rescues his subordinates. He stays behind to fight King, which prompts Guila and Jericho to immediately state their readiness to support him. Instead they are instructed to recover the target Meliodas and his sword. Jericho and Guila soon arrive at the other battlefield, with Jericho making an entrance by slashing Ban from behind, and allowing Veronica to escape from him. Noticing that their targets have been captured, Guila then also orders for Veronica to hand Elizabeth over. Griamore, unable to witness such insolence, quickly surrounds her and Jericho in a barrier. Guila's attempt of breaking through back fires, as the barrier does not waver, and her explosion instead harms her and Jericho. Jericho then watches without surprise when Elizabeth is trying to flee with Veronica in pursuit. This triggers Guila's explosive mines, and fatally injures the older sister. After Veronica dies, Griamore's emotions make his ability unstable, and the barrier surrounding Jericho and Guila vanishes. Guila then heavily injures Griamore, and Jericho states her worries about injuring the son of a Great Holy Knight, and comments on Guila's insane nature. Guila dismisses her worries. In reply to Griamore's question, Guila informs him that Hendrickson's goal is the resurrection of the Demon Clan, which prompts Ban to attack Jericho. While the two battle, the Goddess Amber shatters, releasing a black substance that forms Meliodas, much to the surprise of everyone present. After Meliodas swings his sword at Guila and Jericho, Jericho rushes toward a gravely injured and dying Guila and uses an Incantation Orb to heal Guila. Ban sneaks up behind them and takes some of them. When Jericho was about to fight Ban, Ban tells them both to look behind them, but Meliodas defeats them with ease. Guila and Jericho were later been saved by Helbram during Diane's furious attack and possibly were taken back to the kingdom. Armor Giant arc After returning to the Kingdom of Liones, Jericho witnesses a knight reporting to Helbram of an Armor Giant being sighted at Ordan. Helbram gives the order to send Dawn Roar after its head, and this causes Jericho to grow skeptical. She then decides to tail after the dangerous group of knights. Being quiet, she witnesses the battles between Dawn Roar, the Armored Giant, and the Deadly Sins. After Dawn Roar leaves the battlefield having received the Armor Giant's head from Gowther, she eavesdrops on their conversation. Kingdom Infiltration arc Jericho is sparring with Guila when her uneasiness prompted the two to stop. Being questioned by Guila, Jericho reveals that she tailed the Dawn Roar to see why Helbram had not ordered the New Generation to deal with the Armored Giant. Jericho mentions that she saw the Seven Deadly Sins battling and defeating the Armor Giant, and she sensed the powers of a Holy Knight and a demon within the monster-which greatly disturbed her. She gives Guila a necklace that she retrieved from the grave of the Armored Giant created by the Deadly Sins, and notices her shock when she sees the item. When the three of the Deadly Sins-Meliodas, Ban and Gowther-begin infiltrating Liones, she is ordered by Dreyfus and Helbram to stop them along with Guila, Howzer, and Gilthunder. When the two join up with Howzer and Gilthunder, Jericho begins quarreling with Howzer, but soon calms down when Dreyfus begins questioning Helbram. Soon after entering Hendrickson's magical research building, the Holy Knights sense a subtle quake occurring underground and eventually discover Diane. Jericho immediately rushes in to slay Diane with Godspeed: Bone Crusher, but is easily blasted away by Gideon. Gilthunder catches her by the leg, explaining that the Deadly Sins are far too powerful for them with their Sacred Treasures. Jericho is amazed as Dreyfus overpowers Diane and sends her flying with ''Pulverize''. When Helbram begins framing Diane for the damaged buildings in the city, Guila yells at him for being unjust, leading Jericho to tell her to not worry about such petty details. Agitated, Guila asks Jericho whether she remembered her reason for drinking the demon blood. As the Holy Knights prepare to kill Diane, Howzer and Guila decide to step in to protect her. Jericho tries to bring Guila back to their side but is rejected. As the Great Holy Knight Dreyfus brands Guila and Howzer traitors, Jericho reluctantly raises her weapon to battle her former partner. Just as the Holy Knights make their move, Jericho and the others were caught and sent into the air by Howzer's Rising Tornado. Inside the twister, Jericho pleads for Guila to stop, but the latter apologizes as the rogue Holy Knight fires Shot Bombs into the twister, severely injuring Jericho in the process. After Gilthunder manages to interrupt Guila's and Howzer's Combined Technique: Bomb Cyclone, Jericho and the others were freed. Due to all the injuries she received from the combined technique, Jericho falls into the ground with her skirt burned off, and loses consciousness. Helbram, after casting off his human form, attempts to kill Diane and the others with the Sacred Tree roots. A still-unconscious Jericho would have died from the mad fairy's attack until King used Chastiefol's Form Eight Pollen Garden to protect them, saving her life again. Jericho remains unconscious until the Deadly Sins and Holy Knight set Bartra Liones free and put Dreyfus in jail for his crime. Jericho was displeased with the current situation as she wanted to defeat the Deadly Sins and demands Guila to tell her reason for taking the demon blood. Guila reveals that she wanted to protect her brother, but lost her human heart along the way. Jericho then in turn reveals that she only cares about proving her brother wrong about women being Holy Knights. When Hendrickson comes and destroys the castle, the latter uses Blood Awaken to turn the New Generation into Demon hybrids, and Guila and Jericho are trying to fight back. Jericho transforms into a Demon hybrid and tries to attack Zeal and Guila. However, Gowther appears and uses Invasion on her while Diane is holding her back with what strength she has left. As Diane is fighting off Jericho, she overhears Jericho saying that she wants to be stronger then her brother. This makes Diane believe that Jericho is still alive inside of the monster, but doesn't know what to do. Jericho's Demon form continues to bear down and tackles Diane but is halted when Ban throws Gilthunder at her face. This temporarily knocks her down. Not soon after, Gustaf (who has recovered from Helbram's defeat) searches for her as she asks her brother if he finally acknowledges her now. She ends up crushing Gustaf apparently to the death. Within the Demon form, Jericho was horrified of her actions and pleads for someone to kill her now as her other side gloated victory, raising Gustaf's body like a trophy. As Jericho was about to devour Gustaf, Gilthunder saved him from his fate while Ban goes to confront Jericho. Gustaf begged him not to kill her while Jericho pleads to die as she doesn't want to live as a monster. Ban grins as he said he will end her life. He uses his three section staff to strike her. But, instead of killing her, Ban removes a strange "plant" which he destroys. Jericho returns back to normal while Ban said he ended her life as a Holy Knight, saying that she shouldn't hold it against him. Post-Kingdom Infiltration arc After Hendrickson's defeat, Jericho (in her new clothes) storms out of a house furious while Gustaf insists that she help rebuild Liones. She refuses as she is unable to accept having lost all of her powers after Ban removed the strange plant within her body. (If he did not remove it, she would have remained as a demon.) She quickly blushes at the thought of a topless Ban holding her in his arms whilst half naked. Still upset, she encounters Guila who she notices is dressed femininely and beautifully. Jericho immediately admits that she is jealous that Guila is able to keep her powers, despite most of the New Generation Holy Knights having lost theirs. Guila reveals that she still has her powers because of love, confusing Jericho until she notices Gowther waving to them whilst grinning with a sinister look. Albion arc After the National Foundation Festival, Jericho, who is donned in her old attire and wielding a new sword, follows Ban and King. They had already sensed her presence but let her come along in their journey to the Fairy King's Forest. In their traveling, Jericho tries to hide her feelings towards Ban by acting tough and angry for what the Fox's Sin of Greed did to her in their first meeting. She also doubts King's title as the Fairy King due to her disbelief in the Fairy Clans and the Forest's existence until they stumble upon the slowly-restored Fairy King's Forest. Jericho then sees three Fairies reappearing and squeals in excitement. The former Holy Knight was shocked to learn that Ban was named as the new Fairy King after the Fairies rejected King and praised the former for saving the forest. As they venture further into the new Fairy King's Forest, Jericho witnesses Fairies (and Prankster Imps) appearing all over the forest and sees Elaine's well-preserved corpse while wondering if she's also a Fairy like King. Jericho also sees the Fairies ganging up on King under accusations of treason, which were all nonsensical. Oslo steps in and defends him. Later, King asks Jericho when she is planning to leave as only a few select humans are allowed to be in the forest. Jericho replies that wherever Ban goes, she well. Ban reveals that he was not going back to the Boar Hat, as he was planning on going on a journey to find a way to bring Elaine back to life. Jericho offers to come along as his disciple as she owes him a debt and he refuses. Ravens arc Following Ban to find information about "reviving person from death back to alive", Jericho and Ban find themself in a bar in the harbour town, Ivanloake. A citizen tell Ban that he heard a rumour from the bandit city, Ravens, that someone is revived from the death. Both Jericho and Ban immediately head to Ravens. Jericho awakes Ban after people inside a bar in Ravens City keep starring at them and she has a bad feeling about it. Ban tells Jericho that people in the city are into young, beautiful woman, such as Jericho. Jericho enraged and challenging any people who dare to step closer to her. Before she went out-controlled, Ban pull her out from the bar back to the inn. Arrived at the inn, the innkeeper offered a room with one-bed, making her blushed heavily. Later, she is very disappointed with the unworthy five silver coins dirty room which filled with many insects and she also doesn't get to sleep next to Ban. Ban tells her to quickly adapt to the city and situation, making Jericho wonders why Ban know about the city quite a lot. Surprisingly, Ban confessed that he lived here when he was a child. Before Ban tell his past life to Jericho who enthusiastically requested it, a man covered with cloaked are being chased by bandits. Ban saves the man and bring him inside his room after he heard that he is the one who revived people lately. Jericho confused with Ban's action, doesn't want to involved with trouble but eventually jumped into a trouble himself. The man revealed as a werefox, with an amazing ability of stealing things. Ban gives the werefox's wallet to Jericho, in return for their room's payement. The werefox says that his clan doesn't have the abilty to revive people. After saying that, the werefox suddenly collapsed. making Jericho rushed him into the bed. Jericho sits beside the dying werefox, hearing his past life story thoroughly. Jericho is very surprised and moved by the revelation of the werefox's true identity that none other than Ban's foster father, Zhivago. Later, Ban tells his journey to revive his lover, Elaine to Zhivago, which make Jericho annoyed and decide to sleep. Ban teased her, and saying that Jericho is the first human that doesn't annoyed him, making Jericho misunderstand. Zhivago passes away after he delivers Ban his last word. The next day, Jericho and Ban buried Zhivago in the hill near the city. Suddenly, a new ressurrected corpse emerged from the ground, about to attack Jericho. Ban throws her from the corpse, and easily crushed it's head. Ban immediately pushes Jericho out of the way and is shocked to see that the attacker is Elaine. Noticing the blood on her hand and Ban's slit throat, Jericho starts to yell at Ban to get away from her but is completely ignored as the two lovers reunite with a passionate kiss. When separating from their kiss, Elaine expresses to Ban she missed him so much and then passionately kisses him again. Only to have Ban pulls her in closer to deepen the kiss. Jericho, still freaked out about the events, screams at them to keep it in their pants and asks Ban how he isn't even phased by what just happened. Not phased, Ban explains to Jericho that it is Elaine and there's nothing to worry about. Jericho tries to reason with him by point out she slit his throat only to have Ban explain he's healed now so there is no issues. Elaine looks at Jericho and immediately announces her dislike for the Holy Knight Apprentice, attacking her on sight. Ban tries to explain to Elaine there's no need for that only to have Elaine express there is a need for this and attack Jericho again. After sending Jericho flying, Ban grabs a hold of Elaine's wrist and tells her to stop again. Asking why he's protecting Jericho, Ban explains to Elaine she's his woman and his only woman, only to be attacked violently by Elaine. She goes on to explain that she had been watching for quite sometime and it makes her angry to see Jericho traveling with Ban because it's her dream to travel with him. Ban, realizing Elaine is being controlled, screams to Jericho to take cover. Jericho, then tries to attack Elaine, dodging all her attacks and then tackles the Fairy to the ground. Ban screams at Jericho once again to stand down only to have Jericho to start asking if she really does love Ban. Elaine begins to chant at Jericho that she does love Ban only to have Jericho confess she loves Ban as well because he's her savior. Elaine points out to Jericho that Ban will never look at a girl like her and therefore, Ban will never return her feelings. Upset, Jericho bursts that her chest size is bigger compared to Elaine's and has more curves, making her more suited to Ban. But it's obvious to Jericho that Ban's love for Elaine is endless as she noticed he calls Elaine's name in his sleep, thinks about her when he's drunk or sober and how dedicated he is to try and bring her back. Jericho goes on to say that she knows Ban doesn't feel the same but she loves him enough to never hurt him and then calls Elaine shallow for allowing herself to be controlled by someone, even to the point she screams that if Elaine really loved Ban, she wouldn't have allowed herself to be controlled and harm Ban. Crying, Elaine states she knows and feels terrible for all of this. Immediately, Elaine pushes Jericho off of her and attacks her, screaming out loud for someone to stop her.Suddenly a corpse reborn from the ground, saying that he hates women and all women must die, including Jericho. Ban throws Jericho away from the corpse, easily crush it. Haven't recovered from the shock she gets, the revived Elaine appeared behind her. Ban pushes Jericho and take the hit from his revived lover. Great Fight Festival arc While Ban went on his own to Vaizel for the Great Fight Tournament organized by the Ten Commandments, Jericho and King also go there as Elaine's bodyguards. When arriving at the place, Jericho is surprised to discover that one of the two Commandments that organized everything is the first Fairy King, Gloxinia, wondering how he can be an ally of the demons. When the fight festival begin, Jericho is paired with Gowther. In their first confrontation, they confront with Escanor and Hawk. While Escanor refuses to fight with hisSins's comrade, Jericho and Hawk try to convince Gowther not to fight him. Despite their efforts, Gowther insists in do it with the objective of winning the tournament and using the wish given to the winner to obtain a heart. When Gowther reproaches Jericho that in the past she sacrificed her own humanity to gain power, Jericho claims that it was a mistake because she wound up hurting her brother and innocent people. Jericho tells him that the bonds between people allow them to understand each other, this motivates Gowther more to get a heart. Annoyed, Jericho tries to attack him but Gowther quickly kicks her out. Upon awakening and seeing as Escanor launches a powerful attack that leaves Drole and Gloxinia incapacitated, Jericho points it out to Gowther and praises Escanor, asking him how to achieve such a thing when it was still night. After being imprisioned by Drole, Jericho is finally teleported to Liones with the rest of the the people that is here when Meliodas commences his fight with Drole and Gloxinia, and can only watch as Meliodas is slowly overpowered by the rest of the Commandments and killed. Defensive Battle for Liones arc When the Ten Commandments invade Liones, Jericho stays in the basement of the castle to protect all the refugee children and women there. However, Grayroad appears, capturing inside her eggs everyone in the place, including Jericho, to slowly turn them into his demon servants. Gustaf then uses his Freezing Field to freeze the eggs and prevent them from hatching. Finally, Merlin uses his magic to enclose them inside large pilared ice. When the battle is over, Jericho is freed from the ice by Merlin. During the funeral of the Holy Knights who died during the battle, Jericho mourns the death of her brother, asking herself if he died to protect her and how he is going to protect her if he is dead. Ban tries to comfort her. Later, Jericho is seen in front of a lake reproaching herself the death of Gustaf and her past actions. In that, she ends up awakening a magical power similar to that of her brother. After realizing she awoken this new power, Jericho promises to become a Holy Knight that surpasses her brother. Current arc Jericho is seen next to Guila fighting against a horde of demons. Jericho manages to beat several with her new powers, but the two warriors are finally overcome. Despite the intervention of Howzer, the three are captured by a Copper Demon that intends to devour their souls, but they are saved by Solaseed whose body was actually being inhabited by one of the Four Archangels, who also heal all their wounds. Abilities and Equipment Jericho is a skilled swordswoman. She was able to move extremely fast and launch several slashes in an instant. After drinking a demon's blood, Jericho's abilities were greatly increased; she was able to defeat Ban with great ease, while he easily defeated her previously. In addition, Ban was mysteriously unable to regenerate from a wound caused by Jericho's attack, despite his regenerative abilities. King believe she could have the power to slow down time for the wound to heal or might be an illusion power that creates a sensation. After being reverted back to normal by Ban, Jericho lost all of her powers as a result. She reawakens her power in a new form after her brother's death, with her ability revolving around ice manipulation. Weapons Jericho possess a long sword which she uses in conjunction of her powers. Abilities Jericho possesses the ability to manipulate ice that has been compared with her brother's Ice Fang ability. Formerly * |Shinsoku no Jussen|literally meaning "Godspeed Cross Slash"}}: Jericho performs a series of slashes on her opponent with immense speed, injuring them before they even react or dodge. * |Shinsoku no Dankotsu|literally meaning "Godspeed Bone Crusher"}}: Jericho was interrupted before she was able to demonstrate this technique. Power Level Relationships Weird Fangs Golgius Jericho appears to greatly respect Golgius, addressing him with the honorific "Lord". Friesia Jericho appears to respect Friesia (who was shown to be fond of Jericho in the anime) to some degree. Ruin Jericho appears to highly respect Ruin, calling him with the honorific "Lord", probably out of fear of him considering the time in the anime when he appeared behind her, shooting down her doubts of the Weird Fangs' power to take on the Seven Deadly Sins. Holy Knights Guila Jericho and Guila worked as a team under Helbram during the Vaizel and Kingdom Infiltration arcs. They seem to have a friendly relationship with each other, as Guila was the first one to welcome her to the New Generation. Jericho is shown to care a lot for Guila, as she used a healing ball to heal her and was to be worried about her. Jericho, however, seemingly respects conventions, especially Holy Knight traditions and orders from her superiors, far more than Guila does, and occasionally calls Guila out on any risky actions. When Jericho discovered Guila's necklace on Dale's corpse, she was concerned, and kept it a secret for a day before she mustered up the courage to deliver the disturbing news to Guila; her worriedness was noticeable to Guila, who called Jericho on it, promptly stopping their training session so she could ask if she was okay. Jericho delivered the news with some hesitance.This showed how much Jericho cares for her, and how highly she regards Guila's feelings. Jericho was dismayed when Guila betrays the Holy Knights to protect the Deadly Sins, and even tries to get her back to their side. Jericho calls Guila a "comrade". She also blushed and told Guila that she looked cute when they met after the Kingdom Infiltration arc in civilian clothes. Guila returned the compliment. Upon seeing Gowther with Guila, Jericho seemed genuinely disturbed by the situation, she carried that suspicion the next time she saw Gowther during the Great Fight Festival arc, speaking to him defensively when she asked him about his relationship with Guila. Currently, she does not know what truly went on between those two. Gustaf Jericho and Gustaf are siblings, but are not on good terms. This is because in the past when she told him of her ambition to become a Holy Knight like him, he told her to give up and stop embarrassing him. Regardless, she was devastated after his death. The Seven Deadly Sins Ban After he humiliated her by stripping her down to steal her clothes in Baste Dungeon, Jericho sought revenge. She was, in fact, angry enough to drink demon blood in order to gain the power to beat Ban. But that grudge was destroyed when he saved her from becoming a full demon, and she developed an infatuation for him. In the second ova for Nanatsu no Taizai - in one of the shorts there shows a part where Jericho as a little kid asks Ban to marry her after asking a few other people as well. Jericho blushes when she is around Ban and tends to be shy. However, she has moved on from her infatuation with him; citing it as an unfulfilled "lust" and respecting his relationship with Elaine. The two of them have taken on a more platonic relationship, and he comforted her at Gustaf's funeral. Battles Baste Dungeon arc *Ban vs. Jericho: Loss Vaizel Fight Festival arc *Ban vs. Jericho: Win *King vs. Guila & Jericho: Loss Ravens arc *Jericho vs. Elaine: Inconclusive Great Fight Festival arc *Gowther & Jericho vs. Escanor & Hawk: Inconclusive Trivia *Jericho is the name of a Palestinian city located near the Jordan River in the West Bank that is perhaps the oldest continuously occupied city in the world. In the Old Testament, Jericho is described as the City of Palm Trees. *According to the databook(s): **Daily Routine: Training with swords. **Favorite food: Strawberries **Charm Point: Her full lips **Special ability: Whistling **Hobbies: Arm Wrestling **Weak Point: Hates bugs **Dream/Hope: Finding another good man **Regrets: Should’ve behaved a little more girly **The most embarrassing thing in her life: Being stripped by Ban **What she wants the most right now: Magic Power **Her complex is her own flaw **The person she respect the most is no one. **A person she doesn't want to make an enemy of is Ban. *When younger, Jericho would go around, asking older men to marry her with flowers (ironically, one of the men she asked was Ban). *Jericho was assumed to be male before Ban took her armor, though it turns out that was because she was disguising herself to appear stronger. **She once even wished that she had been born male. References }} Navigation es: Jericho Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Holy Knights Category:Holy Knight Apprentices Category:Knights Category:New Generation Category:Crystal Category:Former Antagonists Category:Humans